his butler ,in modern day high school
by Blacksoul9321
Summary: its the 21st century and ciel and sebastian are back. since a local high school is experiencing mysterious murders to young 10th grade students. its up to ciel to stop the murders before they get way off hand. but what if a certain butler fell in love. since ciel and sebastian are demons they run into someone they hoped not to run in. sebbyXoc alittle claudeXoc
1. Chapter 1

**_His butler, in modern day high school_**

**hello this is my very first fanfic i will update alot maybe so enjoy R&R **

**Btw im veiwing this after anime and alois and claude are in here but in later chapters and also its SebastianXOC there might be ClaudeXOC so yeah enjoy **

**disclaimer:i dont own kuroshitsuji**

**if i did i would be married to Sebastian by now XD **

Prologue

In his study the young earl was reading a letter from the Queen who was distressed with the latest murders that are happening in a school. Since the police can't find anything the Queens Guard dog has to solve the case. Ciel heard a knock at his door.

"Come in"

"Is there anything you need to acquire young master?"

"Yes. Her majesty has asked of me to solve the murders at a high school. Most 10th grade students are disappearing and as usual the police can't find any clue towards the murderer. So it is most likely the Queen wants me to stop this."

"So young master what is your plan?"

"My plan is to infiltrate the school find the murderers and find them so that means I have to enroll to the school"

"Young master are you sure of this. Going into a public school to find out who is behind the 10th grade murders it can be a difficult task young master since you are the same age as a high school freshman." He chuckled

"Of course I am sure. I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive the Queens Guard dog and I will solve this case now/"

He sighed"all right young Bocchan we will be starting school a week later than usual."

"I don't care. The faster I finish this case the better. Now Sebastian prepare me some tea"

"As you wish my lord" he bowed than exited the room and went to prepare the young earl his tea.

~~~~~~chapter one

_Riing riing _

_Huh what?_ She looked at the clock and saw the time _oh no I'm going to be late for the first day of school.. Great. _When she got dressed and was ready she went straight off to her school. Since she knew her class schedule already the young sophomore went to her first class. History it was the first class she had since she was paired by no one she was happy. After her first class Becky went on to her 2nd period class it was English 10 she liked the first day of school because they get to do nothing in the classes. When the day went by Becky finally went to her 6th period class biology she liked her teacher she seemed like a nice science teacher.

About a week later she knew all her classes and was passing them at least she hoped she did. During history she saw a new kid he had black raven hair, had crimson red eyes, looked very handsome, and was in all black except for his white gloves.

"Well new student your seat will be by this young lady here."

"Thank you Miss Hello I'm Sebastian what's your name?"

"I'm Becky nice to meet you. I guess we are partners now may I look at your schedule?"

"Oh of course here "he said. He gave her his class schedule he has history, English 10, music, p.e, geometry, and biology.

_He has almost all the same classes as me it's kind of creepy_ she thought

"Cool Sebastian you and I have some classes together I'll see you in 2nd 4th and 6th period."

"Really that seems nice" he said" at least I get to see someone I know"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebby pov

"Really that seems nice" I said" at least I get to see someone I know"

She smiled "yeah I know. So how are you doing in this school so far even though you just started school and all."

"It is all right I'm just not used to being like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing it's just that er I don't know the bell schedule." I thought nervously I nearly gave away a secret to her. But I blame that order the young master gave me I mean seriously I did not want to be in this form. Once we get back to the manor I swear I will take away sweets for two weeks.

**Flash back *Sebastian pov***

"_Sebastian in order for me to solve this case the queen gave me you have to change your form into a teen ager " _

"_I'm sorry young master but why?"_

"_Because I need to solve this case it distresses the queen and you have to have the height and a younger look in order for us to find this murderer. so do you think you can change into that form?."_

"_Yes sir I can. But why a teenager? Cant I become a teacher or staff young master it fits me better."_

"_No! If you become a teacher or a staff they will think it's weird if I am with you a lot. Also the other teachers will think it is… misleading. And besides that school has enough teachers and staff."_

"_Fine ill change into a 15 year old teenager " _

"_Good. Sebastian please make me some cake now I want it to be chocolate." He turned his chair around and looked at the window. "You may leave now"_

"_As you wish my lord" I don't like changing forms it is too bothersome._

**End flashback **

"Oh is that all?" she said still suspicious about what I had said.

"Yes my lady that is all" I gave her one of my most assuring smiles and she accepts it.

She sighs "fine there is a map at the office I don't know why they didn't give one to you"

"Thank you very much. Do you want me to accompany you to your second period class since we both have the next class together?"

"Sure why not you're new after all so I should show you your classes well some at least."

When the bell rang Becky and I were walking to our 2nd period class and I saw some blondish hair boy that looked all too familiar. 'That was weird' I thought he looked a little bit like Alois but it can't be him he died 2 centuries ago. After we got inside I met up with my new English 10 teacher and she checked me off and gave me a seat across from Becky which I quite funny. So I chuckle a little bit and she looks at me funny

"What?"I look to her to she has rolled her eyes and smiled she turned to the teacher and that's when class had begun

_About 3 weeks later *third pov*_

Back at the Phantomhive Manor Ciel was having a very hard time figuring out this case and was getting really annoyed.

"I can't believe we have not found at least some leads into this case this is getting ridiculous I mean really this better not be like the jack the ripper case" Ciel paced back and forth thinking about the murder case "Sebastian have you found any evidence, alibis, or leads in this case?"

"I'm afraid not sir this is one heel of a case sir, but even so the murders are still continuing with us being there"

"Yes I know that in those 3 weeks did you talk to anybody there in your classes"

"Only a couple my lord but mostly only one "

"Who?"

"Her name is Becky but I do believe she does not know about the case. She seems caught up in her schoolwork"

"Well at least try and figure this out would you please Sebastian and I want to meet this Becky person"

"Of course my young lord "

**The next day**

Becky pov

At school I waited for my friends and as I was walking I accidentally bumped into a tall kid who looked like he was a junior and was in all black, with glasses, golden eyes, with jet black hair that looked a bit messy

"Oops I'm so sorry sir"

"Its fine miss. And my name is Claude Faustus what is yours if I may ask?"

He looked really cute I thought but Sebastian is hot too and all but I don't see him in that way.

"my name is Becky"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Although it took me a while to finally update and stuff anyways let's see what happens when she meets claude i won't go into any details but any who let's see what are their reactions when they meet what about Sebastian?**

**I don't own black butler… except for my OC though**

**R&R pls**

**Becky pov**

School is such a drag I don't know why I have to go I mean I already know how to speak English and add, multiply, divide, and subtract I also know how to read I don't get why we still have to go. When I got to my usual hang out spot I had realized that the boy I ran into the other day looked awfully cute. I mean Sebastian's cute too but I just dont see him the way other girls who fawn over him do. But I do wonder if he even likes at least one of them. When I was standing I saw that guy with glasses and golden eyes. He looked at me and I realized that he was staring at me back I feel so embarrassed. _Riing_ uh oh I should be getting to class before i'm late.

"My lady you should not have to walk all alone to class let me walk you" a voice said. It didn't sound like Sebastian but the voice sounded a bit familiar. I turned around to find Claude he was standing there with his hand out. As I reached to grab it a hand out of nowhere stopped me from doing so.

"Becky you shouldn't have to walk alone come walk with me to our class we have together" that voice sounded all too familiar I knew it was Sebastian. And I was right when I looked and saw him there with a smile that looked innocent but sometimes it could be deadly.

"Uh sure.. I guess.. bye claude " I said as I waved goodbye to him. When I turned to face Sebastian he looked.. mad it was weird seeing him like that though. "hey Sebastian what was that for? i could of walked with claude you know." He tighten his grip on my hand a little "ouch hey let go that hurts your squeezing my hand!".

When he let go he was still angry. "what gives Sebastian why did you stop me from walking with claude?"

"Because I don't want you to walk with him he is dangerous. You have to be careful who you talk too. Especially claude I don't want you to socialize with him" he looked very serious but something about what he said got on my nerves.

"Sebastian I can do whatever I wish you cant tell me who I can and cannot hangout with that's my decision. So you can't tell me what to do also. I can hang out with claude whether I want to or not!." He looked surprised and sighed.

"Fine go and talk to him for all I care but if you get yourself in danger don't come crawling to me " he shouted. I was shocked he never raised his voice at me before. He turned and he walked away to our class. I was standing there and than I see Claude right beside me. "claude you scared me and shouldn't you get to class?"

"Well I should say the same to you. I'll walk you the rest of the way since he just left you here." He held out his arm for me and I linked it with mine. We walked for a while ad I broke the silence "Um Claude what class do you have?"

"Right now since im new I have world history in room 310"

I looked surprised "really that's cool Sebastian and I have that same class together although since our discussion we had earlier its best if I avoid him so he can at least calm down and since I'm caught up I guess i can tell you what we are doing when we get to class"

"That would be nice of you becky. So is this the class?"

I looked to see room 310 "yeah this is it. You might want to check in with the teacher" I left him to do his business and sat in my usual seat next to Sebastian he looked really mad. What is with him today I swear.

During class all Sebastian did was ignore me which was good cause I had to talk to claude about what we do in class and how everything else worked around there. When I was done I felt cold and some black aura coming off of Sebastian which was really starting to creep me out. But I ignored it when I finished my work I went over to claudes table which was 1 seat away from me and he had no partner with him so I decided to help him.

"Hey Claude need any help?"

"A little bit would you help me? I seem to have a bit of a problem"

"Of course what would you need help with?"

"Number 10 it seems to be troubling me "

"Of course"

I told him what the answer was. When I was about to leave I felt his hand on mine. I looked and he pulled me down back to the chair." Um claude what are you doing? I have to go back to my seat before I get into trouble"

"Do you really I was enjoying your company very much please stay" he said with a smooth voice

"As much as I would like to claude but I really have to get back I will talk to you later ok"

He let go of my hand and I walked back to my seat. When I sat down I started drawing while I had a smile on my face. Claude had actually held my hand it seems like this day would not be boring after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Disclaimer : I don't own BB. Except my OCs **

Sebastian pov

I can't believe it I thought I killed that damn spider but it seems spiders really do come back. So if he is back that means that blonde boy I saw not too long ago might be alois. But why are they back and how are they not dead? it makes no sense whatsoever and why are they here at this time range?. Could it be that Alois is now a demon but It can't be but how is claude still alive I knew I killed him with that demon sword. Could they be the ones behind this murder? When I sat down in my seat for first period to begin I saw them walking together with linked arms. I knew I liked Becky but only viewed it as close acquaintances I really did not think anything deeper of it. But when I saw them, walking together like that as if they were a couple i felt like some sort of emotion that wanted me to take her away from claude. I know this emotion all too well it can't be.. Well jealousy. Even though I am a demon and I don't seem to have certain emotions that a regular human has but I never knew I can feel this kind of feeling towards a human. Even so claude must be doing this to get on my nerves. She looked happy when waking with him, I wonder does she have some sort of liking towards him?. Later on during class time she left her seat again when she was done with her work she left to be with claude. To make my.. Jealousy even worse he held her hand. He must be doing this to get on my nerves. When the bell rang I wen over to claude while I heard them talking about something.

"..Are you sure you don't like him in that way? Because you both spend a lot of time together during school hours" claude said

" hahah very funny of course I don't like him he is just a friend of mine I never think of him any further than that and besides since all the girls fawn over him I would think he would be dating anyone of them by now" I wonder who she is talking about? It can't be me? Can it?

"You do have a good point.. Well Sebastian nice of you to drop by this conversation"

"Claude we need to talk I private" I look at him seriously.

'Fine Becky I will see you at break and we will continue our conversation"

"Ok bye Claude" she walked away and I waited until she was gone. When I looked back I saw him standing there just smiling evilly. "so I see your back somehow and so is your master. Why and how are you here? I had thought I killed you."

"Don't you remember getting cut or stabbed by the demon sword will take centuries to heal So now I'm healed and I am back and as for my master I merely retrieved his soul like you did with ciel a long time ago."

"But why are you here in the first place!"

"I'm back for revenge and my master has yet to see you suffer. Since my master is back we convinced the queen that alois is related to the late trancy and he became the queen's spiders again and she gave us this case also." He smiled evilly "also about the girl I know you were jealous earlier. So now she will be the cause of your suffering and agony since ciel is a demon now."

"Don't you dare bring her into this she has nothing to do with this case!-"

"If she is innocent why do you socialize with her? It can't because you love her do you? Or is she one of your suspects for this case and you will gain her trust and break it when you find her to be the culprit?"

"She is not one of those culprits she is not involved in this case at all!" My anger had boiled up. But he was right I didn't understand why I still talked to her even though she was not involved with this case. Also she was the reason why I felt jealousy earlier when I saw he and claude together. It couldn't be love it just can't be. I am a demon for hell sake I cannot fall in love especially with a human.

"Hmm well you look at that since she isn't the culprit it seems you have been in love with the girl. That's the most stupidest thing ever a demon falling for a human. Hahaha this makes me laugh! And the most funniest thing is that –"

"Shut up!" I had cut him off before he can finish I had grabbed claude with his shirt and was about to punch him when I was stopped by the teacher.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. michealis!"

"Uh-i.. er was..-"

"He was about to hit me Mrs. because I bumped into him on my way to class"

"I will not have this violence in school and in my class. Sebastian you have lunch detention for today and tomorrow and Claude you may go to pass let me write both of you some passes"

When we both left I can hear him laughing even more. He came close to kme and whispered something" I cannot wait to see you suffer until break time." He snickered and left to his next English 10 I cannot stop thinking on what he meant_' I cannot wait to see you suffer until break time'_ as time passed it was soon break. So I followed Becky to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt.

"Hey Claude. Like I said before I don't like Sebastian he is only a friend"

"Oh is he now. Well I guess he wont mind if I date you than. Would you mind dating me?"

" Yes I would love to" he then kissed her.

With those words I again felt jealousy and rage I told her not to socialize with him, but it was too late she had become the butterfly trapped in his web while he became the prey. The more I watched I felt more and more jealous and angry. This is what he meant about me suffering until now, and also what she had said earlier about me was making my chest hurt and I didn't like it. I couldnt watch anymore I left with this feeling in my chest and wondering when it will stop.

**Thanks for the reviews and follows ^.^ anyways the next chapter will be all about ciels thought about the case.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

**This is going to be in Ciels point of view**

Ciels** pov**

Since it has been about a month already I would think I found the accused suspect but there are about 2,000 kids in this damn school. I would think Sebastian would be a target for them but apparently they have not done anything to him. Although it only seems as if I could be a prank but it can't be because they would of stopped on the 3rd victim. But it can be crazy purifying angels again but if they were purifying students they wouldn't kill them and they would affect the whole school. Also it could be a reaper but Grell would of saw Sebastian and go all weird so it can't be Grell. Unless it is a demon killing a certain grade of students for their souls I mean that would explain a lot also they would affect the entire student mass population and Sebastian would know if it was a demon. None of these suggestions really add up this is one difficult case.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in"

"Young master I have brought your midday tea and snacks. Today's snack is a vanilla cake with vanilla icing with strawberries and to complement the cake is green tea."

"Sebastian have you asked Becky if I can meet her here at the mansion tomorrow?" when he set down the snack I began to eat it. This is delicious I will never admit it but his sweets are amazing. If I did he won't ever let me live it down.

"No sir but I will ask her today."

"Sebastian I have noticed that you seem depressed lately it's really been annoying me. Please tell me you did not find another dead cat while at town?" cat obsessed demon.

"No sir it's a personal problem it won't get in the way of my duties and by the way Mrs. Muffins death was a tragedy for me sir I'm still a little bit depressed about that"

I remember that day when he brought a dead cat back to the manor and he insisted on burying it in the back yard. He was than depressed for about a month and it annoyed me.

"Did you find anything out Sebastian?"

"Yes sir. It seems the Trancys are back and they want revenge against us and also Claude and Alois still want me to suffer like they did two centuries ago sir. To make matters worse sir they are back as the queen's spider and have the same case we have.

"What! The queen sent the spiders too! How in the heel is Alois back I thought he died and so did Claude! Are they going to use me as their bait to see you suffer?"

"No young master. Since they know you're a demon and all they have used other tactics"

"What do you mean other tactics?"

"I would rather not say sir it is part of my personal problem"

"Spill it Sebastian! That's an order!"

"Yes my lord. They have used a friend of mine whom I have deep emotions for and that is why I am depressed sir."

Well at least it's not a dead cat this time. Who is this friend he has. But he have deep emotions for someone is interesting especially that it's a human." Sebastian who is it you have emotions for?"

"my lord I would think you would know by now because she will be visiting tomorrow" he said with a smirk.

So it was that friend I can't wait to meet her tomorrow to think she would make an impact on a demon no less. Tomorrow would be very interesting Indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Third pov**

Becky was surprised when she got a phone call from Sebastian that he wanted to hang out with her on Sunday. She was shocked that he had talked to her ever since Friday he was silent and ignored her. So she accepted the request. When she was dressed and ready to go she heard a knock on the door and looked to see it was him. When she answered the door he greeted her properly like he would usually do at school.

"Hello Becky I am here to take you to the man- er my house."

"Oh ok. Wait you can drive?"

"Of course I can so let's go"

"Um ok "when she locked up her house she was confused that Sebastian was in her way until he had opened up her door. Like a gentleman as always since it had still hurt him of what happened the other day during school he hid his emotions like he always did. The ride towards the manor was very quiet and a bit rather awkward for him. But as soon as he got there Becky was amazed in how big the house was.

"Wow! Sebastian I did not know you were rich or came from noble society!"

"Well I don't. This is my cousin's manor I am living here for a while until school ends please do keep it a secret."

"Will do"when they got inside all she could say was wow and cool. Sebastian was surprised on how a small, adorable human girl would have such emotional effect on him. The more he stared at her the more he began to fall for her. But as soon as he thought that he realized she was far out of his reach and was with someone who would take control over her without her realizing. When they reached the garden she saw a boy with navy-bluish hair, eye patch and seemed to be really bored.

"Hello miss my name is Ciel Phantomhive, welcome to the Phantomhive manor"

"oh hello my name is Becky, Becky Peterson. And it is nice to be here. Are you Sebastian's cousin?"

"Cousin? Er yes I am his cousin." When they began chitchatting Sebastian left to make tea and cake preparations he began thinking about how he can get her and Claude to break up he also knew if he did anything he would reveal his true feelings and she would hate him if he did that. Meanwhile Ciel was slowy trying to get at least a little bit information out of her concerning his murder case.

"so have you heard about the schools murder case? I would think you would be concerned because you are a tenth grader after all"

"I have but I won't think I would be targeted I mean they choose random 10th graders."

"Really? You seem to know some information about it"

"Yeah. I like to hear the follow ups about it. Also the weird thing Is that the killings are mostly intended to make some mark on the school I guess. I don't know I could be wrong though"

"Hm. I guess that might seem true. But-"

"Ciel here the chef wanted me to bring you your snacks and tea. The tea is earl grey and the snack is crème filled éclairs with a chocolate glaze."

"Wow they look delicious"

When Becky took a bite out of her éclair she was dazzled at how delicious it was and the tea was brewed perfect. After there tea and snack all three went for a walk at the garden Sebastian gave Becky a beautiful white rose. She was flattered by his offer and thankfully took the flower. And in return she gave him a nice welcoming hug. He was taken surprise by her action, he also blushed a little and hugged her back when they got back from there walk they went into ceils study and talked some more while playing a board game except for Sebastian of course.

"So Becky do you have a crush on Sebastian?" she started to laugh.

"You're so funny no I don't I see him only as a mere friend I have no romantic interests in him and besides there are tons of girls at school fawning over him I would think he has at least dated one of them. Also I'm already dating someone else" Sebastian was getting that chest feeling again and it was worse than Friday.

"Ciel may I be excused"

"Yes you may" when Sebastian was out he proceeded with his conversation "who are you dating anyway?"

"Claude Faustus I really like him. He is cute and really nice and gentlemanly. I mean Sebastian is cute and all but I just don't like him the way I do with Claude"

"Claude . I don't know what you see in him but okay. But you should know someone is affected by your choice in dating him"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is someone else likes you like the way you do with Claude. And he can be closer than you think."

"Oh"

Meanwhile outside Sebastian was getting more depressed than ever and had finally came to a realization that the pains in his chest is because of heartbreak in which he never knew he could have. And also he was really in love with Becky. He wanted to stop Claude from hurting Becky but if he did that it would mean she would be into more danger than she already was. Also if they both were to break up he would never be able to be with her because she does not love him back. If only she can see the true side of Claude and see how he is better than Claude then maybe she might fall for him. The more he thought about it his plan seemed to make sense had seemed to make sense.

"So Michealis have you gotten so jealous it has resorted you into kidnapping my girlfriend?"

"Claude it was not my Idea to bring her here it was my young masters and she won't be yours anymore."

"Oh how would you manage that?"

"I plan on making her see the true evil side of you "

"That's the most stupidest idea I have ever heard, she won't fall for your trick but try all you want because it won't work"

"It will than when I am done with that I will kill you… again"

"I would like to see you try" both of the demons eyes started glowing a luminous red and the room temperature had decreased.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Becky pov**

So if that blonde kid is here than Claude must be here I really do miss him. But I wonder where is Sebastian though I haven't seen him in a while. But what Ciel had said got me thinking is confusing me who is he talking about it can be him he is too young for me. But he could of have been…. No it can be I mean he is just a friend I mean sure he is handsome and all but he doesn't like me in that way. For now I will keep these thoughts to myself.

"Becky! Becky! Please get him off of me "I got out of my trance I realize that the blonde kid was on top of Ciel

"Ha-ha Ciel how did that even happen to you haha hey kid get off of him c'mon."I said chuckling

"you shut up I do whatever I want you idiot" what the hell did I do what is his problem I pushed the blonde kid as hard as I can off of Ciel . When he toppled over I picked up Ciel and he dusted himself off.

"Ouch! Why you!"he growled than grabbed me and yelled which kind of hurted my ears. "claauuddeee!"

After 10 seconds I see Claude surprised because I am here I think. "Claude what are you doing here?"

"I should say the same. But why are you here at the Phantomhive manor? And young highness please let my girlfriend go"

He rolled his eyes and finally let go of me "ugh fine I still don't get what you see in her Claude" when me and Claude head outside we both began chatting for a while.

"Um ok so Claude what brings you here?"

"Alois wanted to come bother Ciel here and talk about business." He grabs my hand and kisses it gently which makes me blush a little bit "so why are you here in the manor?"

"I was invited by Ciel he wanted to speak to me about stuff and meet me anyways why did you call alios young highness?"

"It is a very long story. But would you like to take a walk in the garden" he looked at me sweetly

"Sure I would love too"

He took my hand and lead me to the garden outside as we walked we stopped at the rose bushes which was weird but at the same time romantic he sat down and dragged me with him. When we sat down together we both started talking about ghost stories and such.

"And when he looked his sweater was there ooohh" he said that story was lame

"Claude that story was lame come on I would think you would have creepy ones let alone scary creepy stories"

"Fine you want to know a scary story. A very scary one"

"Yea I would love too so what is the story about?"

"it's about the demon and the girl! The girl was with a demon in a creepy garden and then the demon tickled the poor girl to death!" he then started to tickle me to death

"Hahaha Claude stop it hahahahaha stop I can't breathe haha" I then grabbed his shirt and brought his face close to my mine. "Your such a dork Claude" our noses were inches apart and he closed the gap. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss it would have lasted longer until…

"what are you two doing in the garden? Let alone on the floor? Claude he is calling you he wishes to leave" a familiar voice said with annoyance

"Oh yes of course. I will see you tomorrow my lady." He gave me a last kiss and left I smiled like an idiot for a while.

"Are you going to get up or not dinner will be ready soon"

"Huh? Oh yeah right "I got up and dusted myself off "so what's for dinner Sebastian?"

"Meat and potatoes with broccoli, carrots, and peas with a side dish of salad. Is to to your liking? We should head back to the manor lets go."

"Yeah it is. Anyways can I ask you something Sebastian?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Are you okay with me and Claude dating because you look angry when we are together. I have noticed it seemed kind of obvious. I don't know it could have been my imagination or something" I could of sworn he looked mad though he sounded annoyed maybe because we were at the garden alone or he just hates Claude for a specific reason.

"I do not lie so I am annoyed and mad that you and Claude are indeed dating but also I am angry that you neglected to process what I told you before. Claude is dangerous and if something were may to happen to you it would be his fault."

"So basically you are jealous. But why is he dangerous? He seems harmless to me"

"You could indeed say that but he may seem harmless to you but he is very dangerous there is a specific reason why I detest him so but the story is too long and I wish not to bore you with it"

"aw come on please I want to know" I gave him my best puppy dog face

"No I can't tell you such a story. But even though you two are together I want you to be very careful"

"Okay. He Sebastian can I ask you one more question please"

"Fine what is it?"

I hesitated to ask him I wanted to know if it was him but I know Ciel must have been talking about someone else but I had to know it was so compelling to know if it is him or not.

" ok Ciel told me that someone else likes me a lot like the way I do with Claude I want to know if..-"soon a flash of red had descended down out of nowhere it scared the crap out of me.

"ooh bassy! I knew you were back I missed you so much why didn't you tell me?" the mysterious man or girl or whatever it is was making kissy faces at him it was a little annoying but pretty funny because he looked really angry. "bassy how I wish I can see you everyd… who is this? Why is she here?" I sweat dropped "Don't worry I will get rid of it for you" the red hair thing brought up a chainsaw like he/she was about to kill me.

"Um Sebastian what is he doing? What does it mean by getting rid of it for you? Who is this?"The chain saw was close to coming at me until Sebastian stopped it and kicked the red haired person really hard

"Run! Becky go inside the manor hurry! GO!" I ran as fast as I could and when I looked back Sebastian was fighting that thing with a chainsaw I'm still confused on how he stopped it. I am kind of mad that I have not gotten my answer yet.

**30 minutes later**

I saw Sebastian he looked bloodied and he had a bug cut on his arm and had a slash going through his shirt. I was kind of worried that he won't make it back. But how is he alive with those wounds anyways?

"Sebastian !"I ran to him to give him a hug but he stopped me

"You will get dirty when I change you can then give me a hug" he smiled a little bit at me he soon left to change and clean up. He came back fifteen minutes later all clean and spiffy "ok now you can hug me" I ran up to him and hugged him tightly he hugged me back

"I was so worried who that anyways? And are you ok? Did you hurt something bad?"

"That was grell it stalks me everywhere. I also detest that nickname he calls me. I am fine and I did not hurt anything. But I am happy that you were worried about me" he then let me go and smiled at me.

"So to finish my question I wanted to know if you are that person who likes me in a more than friendship way and tell the truth Sebastian"

He looked away"yes I do like you like that but it is much more than that"

Much more than that? "what do you mean Sebastian ?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore you like Claude a lot and I don't want to get in the way if he makes you happy"

"Oh ok. So is that why you get jealous and annoyed when we are together?"

"Yes. Will this conversation ruin the friendship we have?"

"no it won't but even though you are crushing on me I won't mind as long as you don't do anything stupid" I hugged him again he was taken by surprise by it but soon hugged back.

**End chapter 7 I will skip time frames for next chapter like about 3 weeks or 2 don't know yet hoped you enjoyed it **


End file.
